Companions Returned
by Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange
Summary: Companions from the New Series return to the TARDIS but how and why? We'll find out and there may be more than one twist... tweet tweet tweet. Completely cannon pairings and many many characters. 11, Amy, Rory, River, Captain Jack, Rose, 10.2 (John Smith), Jackie, Pete, Tony, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Wilf, Sarah Jane, Luke, K9 and Jenny. please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, well except the storyline the rest belong to the BBC and whoever else owns Doctor Who **

Rose Smith (TARDIS.2)

I was the happiest I had been since I…well since I died. I had gotten married to my own Doctor only a few months ago and I was happily awaiting the little bundle of joy arriving in about six months. Tony was excited to meet his nephew and John (well the Doctor but we can't call him that) was over the moon in excitement.

We had all decided to go on a family trip in our TARDIS which we had grown from a piece of the coral of the Doctor's, so Mum, Dad, Tony, John and myself had all piled, comfortably into the little (big) blue box. This TARDIS wasn't quite the same as the original it still had coral aligning the walls and all the gizmos and gadgets on the control panel but the colouring was different, suiting John more than the Doctor. The Doctor always preferred browns and yellows while John like blues so his TARDIS has more of a blue theme, it matches his suit. I always do that, compare the two, I don't know why but it must be my subconscious knowing John isn't the Doctor but he is still the man I love.

Anyway the five of us were in the TARDIS it wasn't wobbling around that much as there was five people flying it, John telling us what to do when there was an unusual shake and everything went black.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Amy Pond (The TARDIS)

The usual sound of the engines of the TARDIS whirred as we travelled along the time vortex, we; Rory, River, the Doctor and I were travelling along to meet the Doctor's and River's friend Jim the Fish. I'd heard them speak about him but never actually met him so it should be interesting. The TARDIS whirred and sort of shook in an odd fashion, Rory grabbed my hand and the Doctor pulled River to him ignoring Rory's annoyed look as we were entombed in pitch blackness.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Donna Temple-Noble (UNIT)

Gramps and I had become closer ever since the day my head felt like it had split open, ever since I remembered what had happened to me on my adventures with the Doctor. We had been asked by Martha and Mickey (who had also enlisted the help of Torchwood chief, Captain Jack Harkness) to help them on a mission for UNIT. This was really only because we had experience with the Doctor and possibly knew what to expect. We had just used our Project Indigo teleporters, making sure to remain in physical contact with the rest of the group, we felt this bump and blacked out.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Sarah Jane Smith (13 Bannerman Road)

Luke, K9 and I were travelling on a holiday not expecting anything exciting for a while after helping the Doctor fly the TARDIS and Earth back to its rightful spot from the Medusa Cascade. Mr Smith had been helpful and teleported all of us to the number one planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller, The Planet of the Coffee Shops. We thought it would be a bit of fun after the amount stress we had gone under and the amount of worry I had had for Luke these past few weeks. Luke and I strapped on a joint vortex manipulator designed by Mr Smith which had a attachable lead to click on to K9. We had just typed in the coordinates to our destination and started travelling in the Time Vortex when I felt Luke slipping away with K9, I tried to reach for him but I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Who's Who

John Smith (TARDIS)

I woke up on the floor; Rose was close by, curled up to protect the baby though she was only about three months along and hadn't really begun to show. Jackie and Pete had already woken up and were sitting with Tony on a lounge, that wasn't familiar, it was different to the one in my TARDIS less tattered I guess and definitely not blue. There was a man at the controls, he had longish hair and seemed to know what he was doing although I did notice that a woman was following him correcting any mistake he made while flying the TARDIS.

"Oh good, you're awake are you?" The man said, he seemed grave but quickly smiled at me.

"Yes, uh who exactly are you and why am I not in my TARDIS?" I asked pulling out my sonic screwdriver to see where I was.

"Yes, well, that is the question, isn't it? Oh and I'm you, well you're me, sort of you're a past me, an old me, a me that no longer is. Basically I regenerated and now look like this." He grinned. The woman that was with him smiled.

"Hello Sweetie, it's nice to see you, and so young, although I assume you have never met me nor will you ever meet me again." She was nice, I suppose though nothing compared to Rose in my opinion then again I don't think anyone could compare to her. _Oh right, I remember her, it's Professor River Song, from the library, I'm guessing I'm going to find out who she is now, huh?_

"River, are you trying to freak him out? He has no idea who you are and yet you call him sweetie." A red-haired woman appeared from behind the console with a blonde haired man who held her hand.

"Sorry mummy, I call everyone sweetie, you should know that." River smiled. There was a commotion coming from another room when five people came bursting through a door. Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith all filed in one by one.

"Donna! Wilf! Martha, Mickey! Jack! What on earth are you all doing here?" The Doctor exclaimed although everyone looked mystified as to who he was. Before any of them could reply another door opened and Sarah Jane and Luke Smith came through the door with K9.

"Ok I know I definitely didn't plug in coordinates for the TARDIS." Sarah Jane smiled slightly as she gently hugged Luke.

"Yeah to be honest I don't think any of us did Sarah Jane." Mickey smiled at her.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Doctor (TARDIS)

For some reason a lot of my past companions, after the Time War, had somehow appeared in the TARDIS. They were all probably as confused as me though not nearly as confuddled but possibly as much bamboozled as I was. I thought possibly the easiest way to make everyone less confudoozled would be through introductions.

"Ok, River can you park the TARDIS somewhere, cause we all know I'm going to muck it up, and everyone else stand in circle over here and we will begin our introductions." I hopped over to a part of the control room that was less crowded and everyone followed, though Rose sort of waddled which confused me slightly, why was she holding her stomach. River very efficiently parked the TARDIS and came to stand next to me and we began.

"Right excellent, well I'll start, though I doubt anyone doesn't know who I am, I am the Doctor, I'm 1103 and a Time Lord from Gallifrey. Uh, oh yeah, I'm married to River, who is going to introduce herself to you now." I gestured for River to introduce herself.

"Thank you, Sweetie. My name is Doctor River Song, as the Doctor said I am married to him. Um, when I was born I was named Melody Pond by my parents, Amy and Rory, that's them over there. I was stolen from my parents by a woman named Madame Kovarian, who worked for a religious cult known as the Silents. The Silents can only be remembered when you see them, but anything they say is remembered in the same way hypnosis is. Anyway I was pretty much raised by them for most of my life, they brainwashed me, made me believe I had escaped them. That was when I found Amy and Rory again though, I had regenerated since they had last seen me and introduced myself as Mels. We grew up together and we friends, until I met the Doctor and tried many times to kill him. Um, I actually succeeded, but by that time I had fallen in love with him and used the remaining regenerations I had to bring him back to life." River looked sort of embarrassed as she relayed her story but really she had to, so no one would be confused when I teased her about it our lives in the past, as I so often do.

"If you're human then how can you have the power of regeneration?" The metacrisis version of me spoke up, that was the part of her story that didn't seem to add up in his very large and smart brain, if I do say so myself.

"I am the child of the TARDIS, this means I was conceived while the TARDIS was in flight, giving me exposure to the TARDIS from conception. The Doctor originally sent my parents on a honeymoon in a cruise ship but that plan backfired so they had the honeymoon here in the TARDIS and well, you all know the rest." River looked awkwardly at the little boy near Jackie who could only be Tony.

"Right, ok moving on from River. Amy, your turn."

"Right well, I'm Amelia Pond, though I prefer Amy. I am married to this stupid face, Rory Pond, River is my daughter. Oh and I first met the Doctor when I was seven, he said he'd be back in five minutes but didn't get back till twelve years later, he helped save the world, left again and didn't come back till two years later. The night before my wedding and took me on an adventure. Rory, I believe it's your turn."

"Right, yep, hello everyone I'm Rory Williams, though everyone seems to think it's Pond now that I've married Amy. Uh, yeah River is my daughter and well they've both kind if covered everything that needs to be covered. Oh except for the fact that at one point in my timeline I was erased from time and became a roman Auton and then I killed Amy, but she wasn't she was just kind of asleep, anyway the Doctor put her in the Pandorica for 2000 years, she was then reawakened by her seven year old self and she had remembered me by then and the Doctor kind of blew up the universe but it was more like resetting the universe without him in it, then Amy remembered during our wedding reception and he reappeared and danced with everyone at the wedding…except River…Mels who doesn't do weddings."

"Right thank you, Rory the Roman; on to I believe it would be uh…Tony."

"Hi everyone, I'm Tony, my parents are Jackie and Pete, Rose is my sister and I am 8 years old." Short and sweet, I like the kid already.

"Pete, your turn."

"Hello, I'm Pete Tyler, I'm married to Jackie, Rose is my daughter and Tony is my son. Well it's a bit more complicated than that I suppose. See I'm originally from the parallel universe, my original wife Jackie was turned into a Cyberman. After that I came to this universe, met my Jackie and um well we got married and had Tony, I also accepted Rose as my daughter, the version of Rose in my universe was a dog, so it was nice to have a daughter instead of a dog."

"Lovely, Jackie."

"Hello everybody. My name is Jackie Tyler, my husband now is Pete, my daughter and son are Rose and Tony. Like Pete, it's not as simple as that. I was married to Pete from my universe, he was run over on the day of our friends' wedding, Rose was only a baby. Anyway years later, this Pete came over to our universe and well I decided to stay with him in his universe with Rose and Mickey. We had Tony and that's that."

"Thank you, Rose, it's time for you."

"Thank you Doctor. Well I'm Rose Tyler, I first met the Doctor when I was 19 and my life was boring. I think this was about two regenerations ago for him. Anyway, he blew up where I worked to destroy some Autons…sorry Rory…we managed to go on a lot of adventures until I looked into the TARDIS matrix and destroyed the emperor Dalek. He absorbed the energy and regenerated to look like John. Um we had a few more adventures until Torchwood started messing with the rift in space on Cardiff, this caused Cybermen and Daleks alike to start a sort of war on earth. In the end I ended up going to the other universe with mum, dad and Mickey. It was the day that in my mind, I had died. A few years after that our version of Torchwood had been monitoring the rift and was trying to figure out a way to send me back to the Doctor. I managed it, just in time to help him save the world from Davros and the pure Daleks. After that the Doctor dropped, mum, John and myself back in our universe where dad was waiting looking after Tony. A few years later after John got his doctorate, we got married and about three months ago I found out I was pregnant with a little boy." _Wow, Rose is pregnant._

"Oh congratulations Rose! That's wonderful news." Sarah, smiled looking years younger.

"That is wonderful news, and I guess congratulations are in order. John how about you?"

"Right well I'm the Doctor…well…not really…well…kind of…well…I'm the metacrisis version of him. I was created when he started regenerating but transferred the excess energy into his severed hand, which was cut off in a sword fight with a Sycorax in 2006. Anyway I was created from that hand when Donna touched it and the Doctor's brain got transferred into her as well as created me. We were able to save the world from Davros and the other Daleks, I was put in the alternate universe with Rose, Jackie, Pete and Tony and there I have lived up until now, oh and I also have a doctorate of physics." I had to hide a snorted laugh when he said that.

"Right well I suppose that means it's my turn, right alien boy?" I nodded to Donna smiling, there was no changing her. "I'm Donna Temple-Noble, married to Shaun Temple-Noble. Anyway I first met the Doctor on my wedding day to a man named Lance Bennett, anyway we didn't end up getting married because for the past about 6 six months he'd been filling me up with Huon particles." Sarah-Jane gasped knowing what that meant. "While I was walking down the aisle the particles activated because I was happy and I was transported into the TARDIS. The Doctor and I found out that the reason Lance had filled me with Huon particles was because he had met with the Empress of the Racnoss and was planning on becoming her consort. The Doctor and I saved the earth from the Racnoss returning. I didn't see him until about a year after that. I travelled with him for a while until the earth got stolen and put in the Medusa Cascade. Like John said I touched the hand and he appeared and I became the DoctorDonna getting the Doctor's brain and being able to defeat the Daleks. I helped fly the TARDIS back to Cardiff, after flying earth back. The Doctor wiped my mind because my head was going to explode and warned Mum and Gramps against me remembering. A few months later I met Shaun and we were happy, going to get married when I started remembering the Doctor and our adventures, it was triggered by everyone turning into the same man, the Master I think his name was. He tried to capture me but because of my remembering I got knocked out and knocked everyone else out too. After that I woke up again and didn't remember anything, a few months later Shaun and I got married and slowly after our honeymoon I started remembering my life, without all the pain and the unconsciousness. Gramps, you're turn."

"Er, hello I'm Wilfred Mott. Donna's grandfather. I met the Doctor on Christmas Eve in 2008, when he appeared out of the sky with a woman dressed like a maid. I then met him again when Donna started travelling with him. I helped him save the earth from the Timelords escaping the timelock, but I was also the reason that he died. I am sorry for that Doctor and I do want to thank you for that lottery ticket for Donna, so she could set up her life."

"Wait a minute, Doctor that was from you?" Donna sort of yelled at me as I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, and from your dad. I borrowed a quid from him which I used to buy the ticket." She quickly ran over and awkwardly hugged me. I happily hugged her back.

"Right moving on Jack, please don't hug me but tell your story."

"Hi Captain Jack Harkness," everyone that had met Jack before sort of laughed at his introduction. "I first met the Doctor not long after I had left the time agency; I had become a con man and met the Doctor through Rose. I sort of accidentally unleashed some nanogenes onto the people in London during the blitz, anyway the Doctor managed to fix it. I later met him again on satellite 5 when I got trapped on an extreme makeover show, Rose got stuck on the Weakest Link and the Doctor got stuck on Big Brother. I managed to escape and so did the Doctor, we realised satellite 5 was being controlled by the Daleks and in order to save her life the Doctor sent Rose back to her time. I was stuck helping him to get rid of the Daleks, Rose being as stubborn as she is looked into the TARDIS matrix and managed to come back for us. She got rid of the Daleks and bought me back to life which lead to me never being able to die, actually I'm surprised the TARDIS didn't try to get rid of me as I am an anomaly, it normally does that. So, anyway that's me I suppose, oh and I now run Torchwood Cardiff."

"Great, Martha."

"Hi I'm Martha Smith, I met the Doctor when I was training to become a Doctor myself, the hospital where I was training was transported to the moon by the Judoon platoon who were looking for a plasmavore disguised as a human. I immediately helped him and we managed to save the hospital and everyone in it, except my professor who was attacked by the plasmavore. After that I travelled with him for a year but left because he was still upset about Rose and I knew that he could never feel that way for me. However I did give him my phone so that I could contact him should I need him."

"Ok Mickey your turn!"

"I'm Mickey Smith, I met the Doctor through Rose when she first met him. She went off on a few adventures with him and eventually I got to come along until we went to the alternate universe the first time where I met my counterpart Ricky and I realised that my Gran was still alive in this universe, I decided to stay with her after Ricky died. We came back to help Rose and the others from earth getting stolen by the Daleks where I met Sarah Jane again. I decided to stay here after Donna saved the world and that's how I met Martha and we ended up getting married." Mickey grinned and pulled Martha close, kissing her head.

"Thank you Mickey, Sarah-Jane I believe it's your turn."

"Hello I'm Sarah Jane Smith; I first met the Doctor a long time ago for me and a very long time ago for him. I was quite a bit younger and I first met him in his third regeneration and continued being his companion after he regenerated again for a while. I met him again when I decided to investigate a suspicious school which is where I also met Rose and Mickey for the first time. I continued doing my own investigations and eventually I met him again when earth was stolen. I saw him again when I was going to get married to a man named Peter Dalton however he had died and was reanimated by the Trickster who wanted me to stop helping make the world a better place."

"Luke my boy!"

"Hi I'm Luke Smith, I'm Sarah Jane's son and I am an artificially created human, hence her not mentioning a husband or partner apart from Peter, who she really only knew a few months. Um, I'm apparently a genius according to my teachers and am the current owner of K9 and I have two friends who also help Mum and me, Rani and Clyde."

"Thank you Luke, oh and everyone this is K9, my droid dog who I got on my travels with Sarah, I gave him to her after she decided to leave and she has looked after him since although he did shut down at one point which I managed to fix when we met at the school."


	3. Chapter 2: Time to Sort it Out

Captain Jack Harkness (TARDIS)

"Right let's all put our heads together and work out why on Gallifrey we have been drawn together, actually more appropriately, how? How were we all travelling?" I like the Doctor's new look, he was attractive but to be honest I liked him before, so even though I'm listening to the Doctor my eyes keep wandering to John, of course there's Ianto back at Torchwood but I couldn't help myself in the slightest. "Obviously I was in the TARDIS with Amy, Rory and River." He smiled and gestured to Rose.

"Actually we were travelling in the TARDIS as well only, it was our TARDIS. Well, John's." she grinned at the look of shock on everyone's faces apart from the Doctor's and her family.

"But how do you have a TARDIS may I ask?" Martha piped up quietly.

"Well, when the Doctor said his final…well what we both thought was his final goodbye…he left us a piece of the coral from his TARDIS and we grew a new one from that and some excess time energy we were able to get from Torchwood, in our universe."

"Ok, well Martha, Mickey, Donna, Wilfred and I were travelling via project indigo backpacks."

"We were using vortex manipulators designed by Mr Smith, my supercomputer, with a detachable lead for K9." Sarah Jane held up her wrist and indicated the lead around K9's neck.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Doctor River Song (TARDIS)

We finished discussing how everyone had been travelling when the Doctor suddenly jumped up as though he had heard something though he must have been the only one because everyone looked alarmed at him sudden movement.

"Sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm not really sure, although it sounds…No that can't be right…"

"Doctor…" My mother had her 'I'm warning you now' voice on which made him glance at her worriedly.

"Well it sounds like Sontaran ray guns, but that would be almost impossible unless, my wife made a mistake when landing the TARDIS." He turned to me smiling as though I had made a mistake.

"No to be honest I didn't really land the TARDIS at all, I left her in flight outside of the time vortex, she's currently orbiting Earth, and yes before you ask the shields are up so nothing can crash into her." I smiled back at him flirtatiously.

"Well then why can I hear gunfire?"

"I don't know shall I go check?" I sauntered over to the doors and opened them. There in front of me was a battlefield, we were exactly where I had said we were however orbiting the earth along with us was a Sontaran battleship, it looked the runway on the Earth however, it was in flight in space and there were many Sontaran warriors in battle armour fighting what looked like Judoon…now that can't be right. "Well, we were both right, we are orbiting Earth just as I said, however there's a Sontaran battleship orbiting Earth as well, they appear to be fighting the Judoon."

"Now why in Gallifrey would they be doing that?"

"How should I know? I'm just telling you what I can see, check the scanner for yourself…"

"Er…yes I'll just check the scanner by pulling it over here and pressing this button here and pulling the squiggly lever…"

"Sweetie, it's not the squiggly lever it's the outerspacial viewing lever."

"I know that but that's no fun at all to say." I rolled my eyes as he travelled around the console pulling this lever and pushing that button making it all look so easy though of course, I could have done it quicker having all the mechanics imprinted in my mind by the TARDIS. If I was to be perfectly honest with myself, he doesn't do that badly flying the TARDIS, having never really been taught, just blundering along, although of course I would never tell him that.

The Doctor pulled the screen down and sonicked it so that the scene projected on the wall and the sound could be heard.

It turns out I was mistaken in my original thought that the Sontarans and Judoon were fighting each other, they weren't they both appeared to be shooting at a young girl will blonde hair in a swishing pony tail, she appeared human but from the way she moved and shot she couldn't have been.

"Wait Doctor, is that? No, it can't be…she died…" Martha had spoken, she looked in shock and disbelieving as she stared at the screen eyes locked on the girl.

"Doctor, it's her, it's Jenny, your daughter." Donna turned her eyes sparkling, knowing how much this would mean to him.

"Daughter? You have a daughter do you Doctor?" Amy looked at him quizzically, obviously wondering if maybe he wasn't the only baby (other than myself) that had slept in his cot and also when he and I had had a child.

"Yes, Doctor, when were you going to tell me you had a daughter?" I asked earning a confused look from my parents.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I thought that she had died, and didn't really think to mention it to you." He appeared upset and obviously she had died tragically.

"Well she did die, we saw her die…we were there, weren't we Martha?"

"Yes, yes Donna, we were, so how can she be there?"

"I dunno…but let's find out." The Doctor visibly brightened and began pushing buttons, twirling knobs, I casually followed behind him so as not to alert the Judoon and Sontarans. We materialised down on the battlefield a few metres from where Jenny was fighting.

"I'll be happy to go and get her if you'd like Doctor…" Jack looked longingly, clearly he was attracted to her, though apparently he was attracted to everyone from the stories the Doctor has written regarding his previous adventures though of course he has made sure to keep anything regarding, my parents or myself hidden so as not to disrupt future events.

"Uh no Jack that's alright why don't a few people that she will know go and get her…John, Martha, Donna…care to go and get her? Obviously I would love to but she won't recognise me because you know…" he pointed to his face and grimaced. "So you guys are the next best option." He smiled and gently pushed them out the door, Jack quietly slipped out after them.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Doctor Martha Smith (Sontaran Battlefield Ship)

After we got out of the TARDIS, which it turns out was invisible; we hurried to where Jenny was.

"Oi Jenny! Jenny! It's me Donna!" Donna started screaming which of course alerted the Judoon and Sontarans to us on the battlefield, with no weapons, running towards the person they appeared to be trying to kill, _great thanks Donna._

Jenny turned spotted us and sprinted towards us tackling John and giving him a big hug.

"Hello Dad. Hi Donna, Martha…and hello to you too mister." Jenny had spied Jack and was looking at him appreciatively.

"Right Jenny, we have to get out of here and back to the TARDIS, your Dad's ship, come on." Donna took off though she mumbled something about the 'insane amount of running'.

The rest of us took off after her though we had no idea where the TARDIS was, the battlefield all looked the same.

Suddenly just ahead a little blue box appeared out of nowhere, the Doctor must have made it visible again (though I didn't even know he could make it invisible). We ran headlong towards it just as he whipped open the door and pulled us inside, signalling to River to start it orbiting Earth again.

"Hello Jenny…I'm the Doctor."


	4. Chapter 3: Let Me Get This Straight

Chapter 3: Let Me Get This Straight

Jenny (TARDIS)

I'd been battling some Sontarans and Judoon when I spotted Martha, Donna and my Dad running towards me along with a really handsome man whom I had never met. Of course I was ecstatic that they had found me and I was going to have to explain how I was alive though I didn't really understand it myself. Needless to say I launched myself into my father's arms and proceed to escape the Judoon and Sontarans with them into Dad's ship, only to find myself surrounded by unfamiliar people and a man who looked a bit odd calling himself by my father's name.

"Hello Jenny…I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not, he is. You can't be the Doctor because the Doctor is my Dad and he is my Dad so therefore he is the Doctor." I looked away from the odd man to my Dad only to find him smiling sadly as though I was wrong, but I couldn't be, could I?

"Jenny, I am not your father, I'm a biological metacrisis, I'm him in human form prior to his death and regeneration."

"What's a regeneration?"

"It's a trick timelords have, to evade death, we can biologically repair our bodies of any damage but then our faces change unless we have something to send the excess energy into, like I did. I had my hand which was cut off within in the first 15 hours of my tenth regeneration so I was able to grow a new one. After I got shot by Dalek, very evil creatures who are capable of no emotion but hate and are my enemies, I repaired myself and sent the remaining energy into the hand. Which in turn eventually created John over there."

"Hello." The man who looked like my father waved after the odd man pointed to him.

"So does that mean you are my dad?"

"Yes and I can prove it…" he pulled out a stethoscope and I knew what he meant, if he were truly my father he would have two hearts, he offered the stethoscope to me. I took it and listened as he pressed the other end to one side of his chest and then the other, showing his two heartbeats.

"Ok, Hello Dad." I smiled at him and gave him a hug as he grinned and pulled me close.

"How exactly did you survive, considering I distinctly remember you dying." Donna, always the blunt one, asked well bluntly.

"I'm not really sure but I think the Source…"

"Terraforming sphere."

"Terraforming sphere brought me back to life." He looked shocked but his shock broke into a wide grin as he hastily began introducing me to everyone.

"All right, if you are to be travelling with us I should probably introduce you to everyone. Uh, first the Tylers. Jenny, this is Pete, Jackie and Tony Tyler, they don't actually belong in the dimension and we're really not sure how they got here but that ok because they are lovely people…yes even you Jackie. Now uh this is John Smith and his wife Rose. Rose was my companion before Martha who was before Donna and you know John is the metacrisis version of myself. This lovely woman is Sarah Jane Smith…she was my companion ages ago, back in my 3rd and 4th regerations and her son Luke and his dog K9. Oh and you know Martha, and this is her husband Mickey, and Donna you know of course and her grandfather Wilfred. Oh and here are my current companion Amy and Rory who are also my in-laws and their daughter…my wife River. Have I forgotten anyone?"

"Actually Doctor, you forgot me…Captain Jack Harkness." The attractive man held out his hand.

"Stop it…"

"I can't say hello to anyone can I?"

"Nope, I may look different but that doesn't mean I want you flirting with my daughter."

"Oh I don't mind Dad."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you mind, I'm your father so I mind. I'm meant to mind, aren't I?"

"Yes dear, but I think you may be smothering her. Sorry Jenny this version of him gets a little carried away very often so next time it happens just ignore him and it'll pass." River smiled, in a motherly way. I felt a bit odd by that, here was a woman, who had never met me but was married to my father and yet she was sort of treating me like a daughter anyway.

"Ok, thanks. I guess I'll need to get used to this Doctor and stop thinking that John is my father purely because he looks like Dad a while ago."

"Yes that was a very long while ago, a bit over 200 years, yes I know very sad that I still look this good after so long."

"Oh I preferred how you used to look…" Rose sort of trailed off glancing shyly at John.

"Well I didn't he was just a stick thing, you give him a hug you get a paper cut, now at least he has some meat on his bones though I don't fancy that chin much."

"What's wrong with my chin?"

"Nothing, nothing just saying I don't fancy it. And that hair, what's going on there? It's like a mop."

"Hey my hair is fine thank you."

"Actually while we're picking on the Doctor what is going on with your fashions sense?"

"Martha!"

"What, I'm just saying, tweed? Braces? A bow-tie really?"

"Hey bow-ties are cool."

"Ok whatever you say Doctor as long as you don't put that fez on again." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey fezzes are cool!"

"No they're not and that's why I won't let you get another one, fedoras on the other hand are incredibly cool. Actually I'm thinking of buying one, ooh that would be fun."

"Hey that's not fair how come you can wear a hat but I can't?"

"Because I'm the wife, everything I say goes."

"Yeah that's not sexist at all." Jack grinned.

"Well Jack it doesn't matter what relationship you're in you'll always be right." River flirtatiously winked and went to check some controls.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Rory Pond (TARDIS)

The Doctor and River were flirting again, it made my head ache to be honest. I mean here was a man at the age of roughly 1103 flirting with my daughter who was quite a bit younger. Plus you know that fact that she's my daughter and there's a guy, who sometimes gets on my nerves and more than once has had Amy risk her life for him, flirting with her.

My musings were interrupted by the beautiful Scottish Spitfire that is my wife.

"What are you pondering about Centurion?"

"Nothing just the Doctor and River flirting, don't you find it a bit weird."

"I suppose but I just try and not think of her as our daughter when they do that." Amy shrugged, leaning back against the console when River walked over pressing a few buttons to keep the TARDIS in calm flight.

"I suppose we should go back to trying to figure out why we're here shouldn't we."

"Yes well, us three may as well he's going to be impossible and continue to yell at Jack for a while so…to the library?" River smirked in the Doctor's direction.

"Wait there's a library?" The TARDIS constantly amazed me, there were just so many rooms.

"Yeah Rory it's in the same room as the swimming pool, funny thing is I learned that when I was seven." Amy laughed and took my hand dragging me towards the door with River following slowly ready to back away should we start flirting.

"Mum, Dad…what's that noise?"

"What noise?"

_Tweet, tweet, tweet…_

"That noise."

"I don't…"

…

…

…

…

Everything went black

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Wilfred Mott (TARDIS)

The Doctor was going on about something sort of getting angry at Jack for flirting with his daughter, I could understand that I mean I have a daughter myself and know how little I hated Geoffrey for the first few years he dated Sylvia.

"Doctor…stop yelling at Jack for a second…can you hear that?"

"Hear what Donna?"

_Tweet, tweet, tweet._

"What in Gallifrey…?"

…

…

…

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Tweet tweet tweet?

Chapter 4: Tweet, tweet, tweet?

Amy Pond (TARDIS)

Rory and I walked into the console room at the same time but from different ends River was coming up the stairs and for some reason the Doctor was on the floor.

"Doctor what are you doing down there?" I gave him a confused look as River stooped to help him up.

"I must have fallen asleep somehow, I never do that. Oh well don't worry I was having a rather odd and slightly annoying dream."

"Yes I was too, I woke up on the hammock…we were in the TARDIS and there were all these people, people that you knew Doctor. Actually I think you've mentioned some before, from when you were a different you…there was a woman…Donna…"

"Yes Donna Noble and, and her grandfather…Wilfred…wait a minute River what exactly happened in your dream." I was having a feeling of deja vu but couldn't quite place where from.

"Well we were on the TARDIS, as I said and a multitude of people who were travelling by different time and space devices somehow ended up there. They all seemed connected to the Doctor in some way, I think they had all travelled with him. Anyway we were just figuring out how we ended up together when another person…Jenny…his daughter was fighting some Sontarans and Judoon and well she came aboard as well. That's all I can remember but for some reason I distinctly remember hearing birds, I can't imagine why." River looked confused, as did Rory and the Doctor, I'm sure I did as well.

_Tweet tweet tweet._

"Oh no not again…"

…

…

…

Darkness enfolded us.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Jackie Tyler (Tyler Manor)

We were at home in our dimension, well of course we would be what other dimension would we be in. Goodness that dream had shaken me and I could tell Rose was shaken by something too but I don't know what, she shouldn't be worrying especially not in her condition she was seven months pregnant with our first grandchild and quite round so I really hope she isn't stressing herself.

"Mum, I had this awful dream, we were back in the other dimension and the Doctor was there but he was different, he must have regenerated and to be honest he wasn't as attractive and for some reason I was three months pregnant, not seven months and you were there, and Dad, John and Tony. So was Mickey and Martha Jones but they were married. Jack was there and so were heaps of other people…Sarah Jane and K9…What are you looking at?"

"Rose, I just had that same dream, how is that possible."

"I dunno Jacks but I had it too and so did John and Tony…" Pete walked into the room with Tony and John following, all three of them looked confused. John walked over to Rose and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her protruding belly, for some reason that calms her down when she has memories or visions of the Doctor. That man had shaken up her life, making her love him and then dropping her at the last second…at least now she has John, who may not be the Doctor, he still in a way is him and much better for Rose.

"Mummy what's that noise?" Tony had a fearful look in his eyes.

"What…?"

_Tweet tweet tweet_

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Mickey Smith (the Smith House)

Martha and I were sitting on the couch entertaining Jack, Sarah Jane, Luke, K9, Donna and Wilfred. It was a lovely spring afternoon only for some reason all of us were waking up from some weird nap we all decided to take at the same time.

"Whoah, what's going on, my head is kind of ringing and I just dreamt about the Doctor, only he didn't look like the Doctor…and we were all there… so were Rose, the metacrisis Doctor (though we all called him John Smith), Rose's Mum Jackie, Rose's Dad Pete and her little brother Tony… there was also that woman…Professor Song only she called herself Doctor Song, but hang on she died"

"Donna I saw that too, and the Doctor had new companions Amy and Rory, and Jenny was there."

"Yes, but how did you see it Martha?"

"I dunno how she did but I did too!"

"As did I."

"I'm guessing we all did and may I say that little blonde, the Doctor's daughter was attractive."

"Yes and as I recall the Doctor got a bit annoyed with you for being attracted to her didn't he?" I asked Jack, giving him a sideways glance. He only grinned in response.

"My question is why did we all have the same dream and at the same time?"

"Well it's got to be something alien, but what?" Luke sighed from where he sat on the floor absentmindedly scratching K9's ears.

"Alien contamination confirmed master."

"Oh really K9? What species is it?" Sarah Jane got up and knelt beside the metal dog.

"Species is…unknown, apologies mistress."

"Oh that's all right, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Jack can you get a hold of the torchwood database and research the different species of alien that can infect human minds. Oh and should probably see if we can get a hold of the Doctor, to see if it is just us or if is affecting him as well, also to see if there is any truth in the dream." Sarah Jane smiled, in an I'm going to take charge way.

_Tweet tweet tweet_

"What was that?"

"What?"

_Tweet tweet tweet _

"Oh no, not again." We all began to fall forward Sarah Jane slumped down next to K9 and Luke, Wilfred leaned back comfortably, Donna's head slumped onto Jack's back as he fell forward into the coffee table and Martha's head fell on my shoulder.

_RoseJohnJackiePeteTonyMartha MickeyJackDonnaWIlfSarahJane LukeK9AmyRoryRiverDoctorTime AndRelativeDimensionInSpaceT ImeVortex_

Jenny (London 1891)

"Are you all right my dear?" I looked up at woman wearing a long black veil over her face. Another face appeared next to hers.

" 'Ello there, I'm Jenny, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, wait a minute did you just say your name is Jenny? My name is Jenny!"

"Well I must say I find that rather hard to believe humans from this time period rarely have the name Jenny."

"Well I'm not human and why are you wearing that veil, are you in mourning or something?"

"No I am a lizard woman from the dawn of time." The woman in the veil threw it back to reveal a species I had come to know as the Silurians.

"Silurian!"

"You know my species?"

"Yes, you probably know mine, Time Lord."

"That is impossible, there is only one Time Lord left and he is male."

"Ok well I'm half Time Lord, my father is one."

"Your father?"

"The Doctor, have you heard of him?"

"You know the Doctor?" The door of a pub we were standing near opened and a young woman with brown hair and a bright smile walked out having heard the Silurian's last words.

"The Doctor? Doctor who? Do you mean Doctor Simeon?"

"No no my dear, a friend of mine who prefers to be called by his title not his name." The brunette walked away, presumably to get some food from the cellar.

"Why don't you come back to my house and we can chat." The Silurian beckoned me to follow her; I saw no alternative or reason not to so I did along with the other Jenny.

A few short blocks and we arrived at a large manor that had a stifling heat when we were inside, the Silurian and Jenny shed their outer layers handing them to a…Sontaran, I instinctively reached for my gun and pointed it at him.

"No don't shoot boy! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Strax, even I know she's a girl."

"Ok then, no don't shoot girl! I'm not going to hurt you." I looked quizzically at Jenny.

"Strax is a friend of your fathers, he's happy to help." She smiled but he expression wavered as I felt myself falling, my eyes dropping.

_Tweet, tweet, tweet._


End file.
